Nightmare
by ElizabethD'Moon
Summary: Para la mala suerte de Sawada Tsunayoshi, su espartano tutor puede llegar a atormentarlo incluso dentro de sus sueños.


**Nightmare**

Se paró frente al espejo con nerviosismo para poder observar con detalle su pulcro traje color blanco al igual que su desobediente cabello, si bien intento cambiar el estilo de peinado para la ocasión no pudo. Aun así, eso no tomó mucho su interés, sino lo fue su sonrisa la cual era imposible disimular, demonios ¿¡Cómo iba a poder disimularlo!? ¡Estaba cumpliendo uno de sus mayores sueños de toda su vida!

¡Estaba a unos minutos de casarse con Sasagawa Kyoko!

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Finalmente voy a casarme con Kyoko-chan! — Se dijo hacía sí mismo, no tenía palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentía, sus expresiones ya compensaban aquello.

Escucho unos golpes a la puerta y esta se abrió con lentitud — Décimo, ya es hora. — Anunció su autoproclamada mano derecha entrando a la habitación. Vestía un pulcro traje de color negro acompañado de unas gafas del mismo color, Tsuna pensó de inmediato que era su arma anti-Bianchi para evitar posibles accidentes durante la boda. Suspiró con nostalgia, de cierto modo le causaba gracia, aunque en el pasado no haya sido de la misma forma.

— Y-ya estoy listo — Dijo con lentitud, los nervios eran tan evidentes que le costaba hablar más que de costumbre. Incluso si estaba cumpliendo uno de sus más grandes deseos, no los podía evitar ocultar; temía que todo volviera a ser un sueño y terminara siendo despertado una vez más por su espartano tutor.

El guardián de la tormenta notó el nerviosismo en el menor — ¡No se preocupe Décimo, todo saldrá bien! ¡Yo, Gokudera Hayato me encargaré de que la boda sea un éxito! — Aseguró mientras mostraba una sonrisa. Era su trabajo mantener el orden y la seguridad como mano derecha para que todo fuera sin contratiempos, sin mencionar que no quería avergonzar a su jefe en este evento tan especial en la vida del castaño, porque él sabía mejor que nadie cuán importante era esto para el Décimo Vongola.

No se tenía permitido fallar.

Tsuna esbozó una leve sonrisa, puede que acorde a su elemento Gokudera sea muy temperamental y la mayoría de las veces no todo resultara de la mejor forma, sin embargo, la tormenta siempre estuvo a su lado, eso lo tranquilizaba y apreciaba más de lo que aparentaba — Gracias por todo, Gokudera-kun — Sintió un gran alivio por el apoyo de la tormenta, a pesar de ese gesto, esa inquietud no lo dejaba en paz y lo llevaba molestando hace un buen momento. Era su día esperado quería disfrutarlo, pero así no podía. Aún así intentaba mantener alejados esos pensamientos, más si su guardián se esforzaba en animarlo.

Una vez más sintió unos golpes en la puerta llevando su vista hacia ésta, esta vez era Yamamoto quien estaba entrando.

— ¡Yo Tsuna, Gokudera! — Alzó su mano en forma de saludo.

—¿Qué quieres friki del beisbol? — Gruño, si había algo que le desagradaba a Gokudera Hayato eran las interrupciones en momentos tan importantes como ese, en el preciso instante en que se encontraba apoyando a su jefe, mucho más si esas interrupciones provenían por parte del guardián de la lluvia.

— ¡Tsuna! la novia ya está aquí, vino a buscarte. — Sonrió acercándose al novio e ignorando a la tormenta — Ya es hora. — Agregó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Yamamoto? Kyoko-chan no debería venir a buscarme. — Corrigió, Kyoko debería encontrarse en una habitación diferente más cercana al altar, no ahí, en la habitación del novio, muchos menos tendría que ir a buscarlo. No había razón incluso si ambos estuviesen ansiosos.

— ¿De qué hablas? Él no es tan paciente como para esperarte allá y que bajes. — Contestó Yamamoto con su típica naturalidad, lo cual altero un poco al castaño. Sinceramente no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿Acaso escucho un "él"? ¿Pero si hace un momento acabada de decir "ella"?

— ¿Qué quieres con decir "él" Yamamoto? Kyoko-chan es mujer. — El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse del menor de a poco, quería explicaciones rápido. Estaba a unos minutos de casarse y él ya era un manojo de nervios peor de lo que estaba hace unos minutos que con fuerza de voluntad lograba contener.

Sasagawa Kyoko siempre fue mujer, ¿verdad?

— ¡Tsuna-kun!

El corazón de Tsuna dio un pequeño brinco al reconocer la voz, estaba tan concentrado en lo mencionado por la lluvia e intentando mantener el control sobre sus emociones que no notó el momento en que la chica había ingresado a la sala, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, ¡realmente ella estaba aquí! Y no eran solo alucinaciones auditivas.

—¡Kyoko-cha-¡

No alcanzó a completar la frase por lo que observó al darse vuelta. Kyoko no estaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido de novia, sino un hermoso vestido formal para asistir a una boda.

—¡Tsuna-kun, felicidades! Espero que ambos sean muy felices a partir de ahora. — Felicitó la chica acercándose al jefe Vongola — Ya es hora de que la ceremonia empiece y él vino a buscarte personalmente — Comento Sasagawa con una sonrisa que se delineaba cada vez más, al contrario de Tsuna que cada vez iba desapareciendo más— Viene junto con Haru-chan ¡Estaba realmente ansioso! Mira. — Agregó la chica volteándose hacia la puerta mientras la señalaba con su diestra.

— ¡Tsuna-san!

— ¡Haru!

— Tsuna-san, he traído a la novia, ¡Mire por favor! — Mostró Miura en sus brazos — ¿No se ve lindo? — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo que estaba ahí no era su amada Kyoko-chan, sino Reborn. Reborn bebé con vestido de novia, dispuesto a casarse con él.

— Ciassu Tsuna, finalmente llegó la hora de casarnos. — Habló el infante saltando directo a los brazos de su pareja, lo cual a Sawada Tsunayoshi espanto.

— HIIIIIIIIEEEEE.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; el susto más el shock provocó que el Décimo Capo Vongola despertará de manera brusca y terminara cayendo de su cama, quedó observando el techo sin reaccionar a lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, se sentó sobresaltado sobre el piso, su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón y su cabeza le dolían debido al reciente sueño.

Que pesadilla de mal gusto, no era sano para su mente y corazón.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Se quejó por lo bajo aferrado a las sábanas de su cama mientras que pequeñas lagrimas se veían en sus ojos. Irónicamente estaba feliz que solo fuera lo que fue, una terrible pesadilla y no la vida real.

— ¿Qué haces, Dame-Tsuna?

Cuando escucho la voz se sobre salto y volteó con rapidez en dirección de esta alterado — Hiiiee, ¡Reborn no me hables tan de repente! — La voz del infante le provoco un segundo mini infarto, "a este paso moriré en cualquier momento" Pensó para sí.

— Tú me despertaste con tu estúpido grito, ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Giro su vista hacia el bebé — ¡Sobre eso. . .! ¿Eh? — Al verlo ahí parado no pudo evitar recordar como se veía con el vestido de novia en aquella pesadilla, sintió como su temperatura aumento de golpe, sus mejillas habían tomado un color carmín y la vergüenza se apodero de él, otra vez. No por imaginarse al contrario en ese tipo de prendas, sino por la clase de sueño que tuvo. Y porque involucro a su tutor, un bebé, ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza?

— N-nada. . . — Pronunció con dificultad desviando su vista hacia la puerta, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Decirle? Claro que no, quería evitarse una vergüenza aún mayor. Además, el hitman fuera de ser el asesino número uno, también era el número uno en gastarle bromas o decirle cosas que lo avergonzaran.

Reborn transformo a León en un mazo y lo golpeo directo en la cara haciendo que se golpee en la pared.

— Dame-Tsuna, sabes que puedo leer tu mente fácilmente — Se posicionó sobre el pecho del castaño observándolo directamente a los ojos. Por el contrario, el menor ya no quería más, solo deseaba huir y no tener esa mirada sobre él, la cual lo hacía sentirse cada más nervioso, ¿Y si Reborn leía su mente?

¡Acababa de despertar, tuvo un sueño horrible! Si esto pasó siendo apenas en la mañana ¿Qué le esperaba para el resto del día?

— ¿Día . . .? — Analizó su situación actual, llevando su vista hacia la ventana viendo como el sol estaba colándose por la ventana, no le tomó más de unos segundos para reaccionar generando un hizo "click" en su cerebro — ¡Llegaré tarde a clases! — Dio un grito y se reincorporó con rapidez dejando caer al infante sobre la cama mientras él tomaba su uniforme y salía corriendo de la habitación en dirección al baño.

— ¡Hibari-san va a morderme hasta la muerte!

El sicario solo se quedó de pie observando la puerta por la que recién había salido su alumno y mostró una sonrisa traviesa. Definitivamente había algo interesante ahí. Lo que más atrajo su atención fue el sonrojo que este había mostrado ante su pregunta. Considerando que es un niño de apenas 15 años, lo más seguro es que tuvo ese tipo de sueños.

— Ya era hora.

No es que lo felicitara, pero hasta ahora solo era un niño inocente que no se podía confesar a la chica que le gusta, sin mencionar que hasta hace poco había logrado comenzar a intercambiar palabras con ella, pero solo ocurrió porque él lo ayudo a que eso ocurriera, de lo contrario solo la seguiría admirando desde la distancia. Eso y que de un día para otro tenga un sueño así, para él, el hitman número uno, tutor del futuro décimo Vongola; era suficiente para molestarlo por el resto de su vida.

Interrogaría a su estudiante una vez haya terminado las clases.

* * *

Originalmente se supone que esto iba a ser una historia de más capítulos, pero se me olvidó todo y no supe cómo continuarlo, así que lo deje así.

Thanks you.


End file.
